


Obedient

by Fudgyokra



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Gags, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mindbreak, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: With just a little bit of training, Slade had the perfect apprentice wrapped around his finger.





	Obedient

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: A followup for the bingo if you wish, Dick becomes addicted to sex with Slade. He can’t cum from anyone else because they don’t hurt him right.
> 
> Prompt: Bound and Gagged, requested by another (different) anon.
> 
> Sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367929) but can be read as a stand-alone.

With just a little bit of training, Slade had the perfect apprentice wrapped around his finger.

Dick remembered every day spent in captivity, being forced into a series of criminal acts for the pleasure of his new master in exchange for the lives of his friends. The passing of his first heat, ushered along by Slade’s mocking, Slade’s touching.

When he’d made it back home, things didn’t feel the same.

It had only been three weeks, but he found himself back, not as a captive, but as a boy begging for things he couldn’t find in the arms of anyone else. Maybe he was damaged. He’d thought about it before, but he couldn’t quell the impulse when a fresh month’s heat rolled around and his body craved, with ferocious specificity, the things that had been done to him during the long nights of his last.

He remembered how he’d taken it the first time, on his knees as he presented himself for his first knot. Accepting it, drooling over it, scraping his fingernails ragged along the uneven ground beneath his body after he’d broken down and begged for the very thing of which he had once been terrified.

He used to hate begging, although he could hardly remember why, now that he knew it got him exactly what he wanted. And he wanted it badly—enough that he wished he could ask for it now, because he certainly would have if it weren’t for the phallic gag shoved between his lips, held in place by the straps behind his head. It quieted him aside from the odd muffled moan, and he’d gotten used to the tickling sensation of it barely breaching his throat a long time ago. Practice didn’t necessarily stop his eyes from watering, but Slade always said he liked the way Dick looked when he cried, so that didn’t matter so much anymore, either.

On a good day, he might hate himself for all of this. For now, in the midst of another brutal cycle, he felt perfectly at home spread out on the bed, his knees locked apart with a bar, wrists bound and attached to it so that he made what his master called a temptingly pretty picture. A submissive display with his hips propped up and his sternum down to hold most of his weight, a gentle curve to his spine inviting the appraising sweep of Slade’s hand along it.

“You’ve been very quiet, Robin,” Slade said, taking the opportunity to slow the pace he’d built up with his fingers and drag as many sounds out of Dick as he could.

The method worked. Dick all but mewled, drooling around the bit that filled his mouth in lieu of speaking ability. When he was rewarded with a hand on his cock, he repeated the sound, bouncing his hips back until Slade crooked the fingers inside him and rubbed exactly where Dick wanted him to. It was all too much for the time he’d spent being teased like this, but he wasn’t sure how to voice the thought without any words, and Slade didn’t seem to be taking pity on him.

Since he couldn’t sign, either—not with his hands tied like they were—he tried for a different approach.

Despite the burn of shame flushing his cheeks at the gesture, Dick wiggled his ass, trying desperately to encourage the man to use more than just his fingers to pry him open. His cunt was already dripping, sloppy enough that every powerful thrust inside him made lewd, wet noises, and the heat in his belly pooled at the thought of being reduced to such a mess without even a hint that Slade intended to fuck him properly. He prayed he would; nothing felt worse than being empty when he came, convulsing around nothing. Cruelly, Slade liked him that way more often than not, but Dick knew it wasn’t his place to question his alpha.

Somewhere deep, he felt a burn of long-since-dampened humiliation, and though he used to understand why he felt that way, he couldn’t quite place it in his current position. Instead, he whined again, lit up all over with anticipation when Slade withdrew his fingers.

The sound of a zipper coming undone dragged a grateful moan from him, one that hardly had time to taper off before Slade shoved his cock in as deep as it’d go and reignited it.

Every one of Dick’s nerves felt like they were on fire as Slade began right away with a punishing pace, digging the fingers of one hand into the flesh of his hip while the other worked his cock at the same speed. By now, Dick could make himself hold still for it, too, instead of rutting into the fist like he so desperately wanted. That always earned him a pleased little laugh, and he liked the vibrations of it as Slade bent over him and nipped possessively at the shell of his ear.

“That what you wanted, boy?” he taunted. “You’re getting greedy. Mind your manners and offer your thanks.”

The moment the gag was unhooked and removed, Dick made a pitiful keening sound and gasped out a sincere, “Thank you, alpha!” His voice shook, gravelly with lust, but it didn’t faze him at all even if it should have.

“Again,” Slade demanded, yanking Dick’s head back by the hair. And then, darkly, “Be a _proper_ slut if you’re going to act like one.”

Dick tried to spread his legs wider, but the bar kept him in place as he came, thighs quivering, eyes rolling back. Everything was so hazy he hardly heard himself, but he could feel his lips moving around the stream of thanks and praises, wispy from the cracking waves of his voice as he rode out the intensity of this particular climax. Number three, number four? He couldn’t recall.

Slade continued to slam into him, gifting him with sharp shocks of overstimulating pleasure until tears streamed freely down his face. Finally, he felt the pulse of sticky heat fill him up, soft and intimate places marked by Slade’s release, stiff knot preventing even a drop from spilling.

Delirious, sated and panting, Dick ground his hips back and reveled in the crackling embers of sensation. He didn’t hear what was said to him afterward, but it didn’t seem to be important—the only thing that mattered was the feeling of pleasing his master.

He didn’t get how anyone could ask for more.


End file.
